This invention relates to a contact lens kit, and in particular to a portable contact lens kit.
In general, the average contact lens user wears lenses from eight to ten hours each day. Typically the lenses are cleaned in the morning using squeeze bottles of saline solution and inserted into position, where they remain until the lenses are removed in the evening and again cleaned before being placed in a conventional lens case for overnight soaking. It is an increasingly common practice to carrying a contact lens kit or to have such a kit at the workplace for cleaning lenses during the day. The usual kits consist of a plurality of separate elements, including a lens carrier, disinfectant solution, neutralizing solution, saline cleaning solution and artificial tears. At the very least the kit should include a lens carrier and cleaning solution.
Contact lens carriers or kits are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,822,780, issued to Walter R. Ulmer et al on July 9, 1974; 3,880,278, issued to Frank E. Brown on Apr. 29, 1975 and 4,429,786, issued to Stephen J. Hucal on Feb. 7, 1984. The Hucal device comes closest to offering a solution to the problem tackled by the present inventor, namely the reduction of the number of separate elements carried by the contact lens user. The Hucal device provides two separate lens carriers and a plurality of containers or compartments for cleaning fluid.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, compact, portable contact lens kit, which provides separate storage facilities for a pair of lenses and a cleaning solution container.